legion_5fandomcom-20200213-history
Master Konju
(!SPOILER WARNING!: This article contains spoilers for Legion 5) Thomas Konju, also known as Master Konju is a fictional character in the Legion 5 Universe. Biography Early Life Thomas James Konju was born on August 4, 1941 in Baltimore Maryland. Sometime into his adult-hood in the 70's he began fighting crime, most notably the Evilties. In 1986, while fighting on an Ohio Farm he met Michael Soclin. Michael, who had ice powers fought along-side Konju from 1986-1999. In 1999 during a battle with Zurg in Konju's Tower, Michael fell out a window and was killed. In 2000, Konju learned Michael had been revived and was now an Eviltie. Konju hid trying to form a new team of super-heroes. Legion 5 Finding Members Sometime in 2004, Konju freed a boy named Collin Toomy from a clown named Jacob. Collin was smart and decided to work as a mechanic for Konju. Later that year, Konju reached out to the parents of a boy named Jeremy Walker. They told him Jeremy had shape-shifting/animal powers, claws, and exceptional intelligence. Konju planned to make a team out of himself, Jeremy, and Collin. On June 19, 2005 he set out to find Walker, but did not arrive at the farm until June 21. There he took Jeremy with him and flew to New York. However he saw two children, Zach and Lucy being told to jump off a building by Jacob. Worried, he rushed to the spot but saw the children had powers, and they defeated Jacob. Konju asked the children to come with him and they did. Konju got aboard his ship but realized the steering was off. Not wanting to crash into a building, Konju went to space and waited for the steering to go back to normal. On the ship, Konju found out that the new kids were Michael's kids. However, his ship ended up on Firelodia before the steering was fixed. Konju left the ship hoping to sneak fuel but ran in to the king's son Pyro. Konju tried to talk Pyro into joining his team but failed. However, Konju beat Pyro in their fight, and Pyro agreed to join the team. Konju and the rest of the team arrived on Earth, and met up with Collin, at Konju's Towers (later called the Legion 5 Towers). He gave each child a code name and came up with the team name of Legion 5. Battle of New York While training the children, Konju noticed a building being blown up by an Eviltie Ship. Konju rushed to his jet fighter and tried to shoot down the Eviltie ship but got his engine frozen and crashed into the ship, killing an Eviltie general. Konju woke up and fought Michael, almost getting murdered before Collin and Zach caused a distraction allowing Konju to stab Michael in the leg and kick him out the window, possibly to his death. Konju found out through loudspeaker that the Eviltie Plan B was to crash the ship in the city. Konju got into the cockpit, killed the pilots, and safely landed the ship in an empty lot. Konju caught up with the children and reassured them they could stop future threats. Personality Konju is viewed as a wise leader, and a brave man. He is sensible and will always look for a logical solution out of predicaments, as shown with the busted steering, and the Eviltie Plan B. Above all else, he values his surrogate children and wishes the best for them. Powers Wisdom: Konju is very wise, seeing logical solutions out of his problems, and knowing the way of super-powers. Genius Level Intellect: Konju was able to design his out jet that could work in space, and micro jets. He is very good with mechanical parts. Expert Combatant: Konju can fight well with a staff or sword as shown with his fight again Zurg in 1999. Equipment Staff: Konju carries his staff with him as an offensive and defensive weapon, it is made out of a rare wood. Allies Legion 5-Students * Animal Claws/Jeremy Walker * Pyro Kayron-Attempted killer turned student. * Electric Boy/Zach Soclin * Blizzard/Lucy Soclin * Eagle/Collin Toomy-Mechanic and Friend John Walker Enemies Evilties * Elf King/Michael Soclin-Former student and friend turned attempted killer and enemy * Zurg-Attempted Killer * Guards * General Grimn+-Victim